vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133173-coming-back-and-noticed-auto-sprint
Content ---- I believe the del key on your keypad will toggle you between walk (but with no sprint now), Classic Sprint (shift sprint now with unlimited sprint bar out of combat), and New Sprint (Sprint ALL THE TIME out of combat). It's not -exactly- how it used to be, but close. While I may not totally enjoy this change, I have seen more than a few people ask for a bit of relief for their pinkies to understand where the change came from. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Muscle pinkies! | |} ---- ---- ---- Not me, I rarely felt the need to sprint and usually not in a hurry to get anywhere as I'm more of the stopping to smell the roses type. Thankfully that movement mode key works so it makes it as it was before | |} ---- My entire solo build is based on movement and speed to zip across the open world, and am always on the sprint button so its going to be a hard habit for me to give up | |} ---- ---- ---- If was implemented the same way as last PTR, you should be able to toggle between 3 presets using the Period from the Num Keypad. The presets are: Walking, Pre F2P toogle (with unlimited resource when out of combat), Sprint On. | |} ---- There is an otion to disable is. You have to press del on yout numpad. But I still don't like it... | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah. Hit the thread if you find the option :D EDIT: @Xyotic Wasnt that toggle walk or am i misunderstanding? Edited September 29, 2015 by Yuisoku | |} ---- Yes and it still is. You can now toggle through walking, running and perma sprint... Edited September 29, 2015 by Xyotic | |} ---- ---- Apparently people complained that they have to push the button, thinking sprint is there only to speed them up a bit. Now they ruined it for all of us. Everyone is so annoyingly fast. | |} ---- Maybe it would be better if the devs won't listen sometimes... | |} ---- Lol yeah. Sprint is situational boost when needed and not to use "HOLD SHIFT" 24/7 while moving. Mounts are there for that. And what i remember WS was really fast anyway, jogging was fast and the flags on the ground made you travel light speed :p | |} ---- This is why we can't have nice things. Tap to sprint would've been a convenience change, what they did is "fix" something that really wasn't broken. | |} ---- Yes we could turn this off, but everyone else would still run crazy fast... Besides you can still sprint forever as long as you hold "shift" down. | |} ---- Why do you care what other players are doing? | |} ---- As Brobot already said, for some of us it's just really annoying to see that everyone is sprinting all the time.. | |} ----